rencontre spéciale
by portgasDkia21
Summary: Et si une personne du monde réel tous à fait normal se retrouvait dans le monde de One Piece ?Et quelle cachait un terrible secret ? Et si cette personne se retrouvait sur le Moby Dick ? Et si elle tombait amoureuse ? Si vous voulais en savoir plus venais lire, Résumé nul je sais.
1. attention me voilà

Résumé

Et si une personne du monde réelle tous à fait normal se retrouvait dans le monde de One Piece ?Et quelle cachait un terrible secret ? Et si cette personne se retrouvait sur le Moby Dick ? Et si elle tombait amoureuse ? Si vous voulais en savoir plus venais lire, Résumé nul je sais.

**CHAPITRE 1 : ATTENTION ME VOILA**

**KIA**

Bonjours/bonsoir je m'appelle Kia, j'ai vingt ans. J'ai les cheveux violet (de la teinture je veux rassure).J'ai perdu mes parents lors d'un accident de voiture il y a 14 ans. Je suis une fan de One piece , vous savait le manga avec des pirates, des marines, et le One piece,

Je lisais mon manga préfèrés quand tous à coups une main sort de mon manga. Mais c'est impossible que se sois vrai je dois avoir des allusinations. Ce n'est pas vrai la main me tire.

**Moi = Au secoooouuuuuurrrrrrrr je suis trop jeune pour mourrrriiiiiirrrrrr. **

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Devant moi une QG de la marine

_**Moi = « pensée » Mais c'est quoi ce bordel je suis où moi. On dirait le monde de one piece mais c'est impossible.**_

**Soldat = Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faite vous ici.**

**Moi = Je t'ai rien demandée alors fout moi la paix. _Pensée = merde je croix que je viens de parler à un commandant je suis dans la merde, il faut dire que moi et ma politesse légendaire j'ai souvent des soucis. _**

Les soldats pointent leur arme de mon côté. Il y eu un peu près 2 000 soldat présent et un commandant. A cause de l'agacement mes yeux qui généralement sur bleu vert avec une ponte de violet, pris la couleur rouge clair. C'est claire maintenant je suis super énerver, je lève une de mains et une lumière violette en sortis blessants les pauvres petits soldats. Mais je ne suis pas calmer,

Je pars vers le port, mais il n'y avait aucun bateau. Je suis dans de beau drap il me faut un bateau, coup à coup un bateau. J'embarque dedans, je vois le QJ de la marine en feu . Et m'endors pendant quelques temps.

Je me reveille dans une pièce blanche, je regarde la pièce quand quelqu'un entre.


	2. une nouvelle

Résumé

Et si une personne du monde réelle tous à fait normal se retrouvait dans le monde de One Piece ?Et quelle cachait un terrible secret ? Et si cette personne se retrouvait sur le Moby Dick ? Et si elle tombait amoureuse ? Si vous voulais en savoir plus venais lire, Résumé nul je sais.

**CHAPITRE 1 : ATTENTION ME VOILA**

**KIA**Bonjours/bonsoir je m'appelle Kia, j'ai vingt ans. J'ai les cheveux violet (de la teinture je veux rassure).J'ai perdu mes parents lors d'un accident de voiture il y a 14 ans. Je suis une fan de One piece , vous savait le manga avec des pirates, des marines, et le One piece,

Je lisais mon manga préfèrés quand tous à coups une main sort de mon manga. Mais c'est impossible que se sois vrai je dois avoir des allusinations. Ce n'est pas vrai la main me tire.

**Moi = Au secoooouuuuuurrrrrrrr je suis trop jeune pour mourrrriiiiiirrrrrr. **

**Quelques heures plus tard**

Devant moi une QG dela marine

_**Moi = « pensée » Mais c'est quoi ce bordel je suis où moi. On dirait le monde de one piece mais c'est impossible.**_

**Soldat = Qui êtes-vous ? Et que faite vous ici.**

**Moi = Je t'ai rien demandée alors fout moi la paix. _Pensée = merde je croix que je viens de parler à un commandant je suis dans la merde, il faut dire que moi et ma politesse légendaire j'ai souvent des soucis. _**

Les soldats pointent leur arme de mon côté. Il y eu un peu près 2 000 soldat présent et un commandant. A cause de l'agacement mes yeux qui généralement sur bleu vert avec une ponte de violet, pris la couleur rouge clair. C'est claire maintenant je suis super énerver, je lève une de mains et une lumière violette en sortis blessants les pauvres petits soldats. Mais je ne suis pas calmer,

Je pars vers le port, mais il n'y avait aucun bateau. Je suis dans de beau drap il me faut un bateau, coup à coup un bateau. J'embarque dedans, je vois le QJ de la marine en feu . Et m'endors pendant quelques temps.

Je me reveille dans une pièce blanche, je regarde la pièce quand quelqu'un entre.

CHAPITRE 2 UNE NOUVELLE.

Je me reveille dans une pièce blanche, je regarde la pièce quand quelqu'un entre.

**Moi = Bonjours **

**? = Boujours. Vous êtes réveille ?**

**Moi = Oui. Je m'appelle Kia et vous ? **

**? = Je m'appelle Satch enchantée.**

**Moi = Moi de même. Dites moi où suis-je ?**

**Satch = Vous êtes sur le Moby Dick. Et père voudrait vous rencontrer.**

**Moi = _Pensée La c'est sur je suis dans One Piece._**

Je suivis Satch jusqu'à la cabine de Barbe Blanche. On tape et un entré se fait entendre. J'entre seule dans la cabine de Barbe Blanche.

**Moi = Bonjours c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer.**

**Barbe Blanche = Que faisais-tu toute seule sur la mer petite **

**Moi = De 1: ca vous regarde pas _(Pensée = en faite je sais pas non plus_) et de 2 : JE NE SUIS PAS PETITE**

**Barbe Blanche = Tu as du répondant ca me plait veux tu faire partie de mon équipage ?**

**Moi = J'en serai honorée.**

**Barbe Blanche = Alors tu seras dans la 2ème flotte.**

**Moi = D'accord merci.**

Je pars rejoindre Satch dehors.

**Satch = Alors comment ça s'est passée ?**

**Moi = Bien. Maintenant je fait partie de la 2****ème**** flotte. Dit tu peux me conduire au réfectoire s'il te plait ?**

**Satch = C'est demander tellement poliment.**

Je suivit Satch jusqu'au réfectoire. Quand on entra dans le réfectoire tous les regardes se posés sur moi.

**Moi = Boujours **

**Satch = Elle fait partie de l'équipage accueillez là comme il se doit.**

**L'équipage = Boujours! Répondit tous l'équipage en cœur **

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur. Quand une question me vient à l'esprit.

**Moi = Je dors où moi ?**

**Barbe Blanche = Tu va dormir dans la chambre de Ace. Car elle est accès grand et que je doute que tu veux dormir avec les autres.**

**Moi = Vous avez raison merci. Dit- je **

**Ace et moi partient avec la cabine d'Ace.**

**Ace = voilà c'est là.**

Il ouvre la porte de sa cabine.

* * *

Merci d'avoir lut ma fiction je début soyez indulgent, Mettez des reviews, dit moi ce qui ne va pas, dit moi si vous avez des suggestion a faire ou autres choses j'acceptes tous,


	3. le rêve

CHAPITRE III

Avant de commencer l'histoire je voudrais déjà vous remercier pour vos reviews, qui mon beaucoup aider pour la suite de l'histoire. Et désolé pour mon retard

Bon assez parlé place à l'histoire.

Chapitre III : comment trouver sa place

Kia

Il ouvre la porte de sa cabine. Et pour ma plus grande surprise, elle est super bien rangée, aucune affaire ne traîne.

( Auteur : un Ace super-ordonné).

« _ Dit Kia, ça va, tu as une tête bizarre ?

- Je m'attendais pas à une chambre bien rangée, c'est tout. »

Je crois que la dernière phrase n'était pas nécessaire. Maintenant, il boude.

«_ Dit moi Ace, je fais comment pour mes vêtements ?

De quoi tes vêtements ?

Bien oui, je ne v ais pas dormir avec ses vêtements-là. Ils sont tous sales.

Tu n'as qu'à aller voir les infirmières, elles te prêteront peut-être des vêtements.

Merci. _Je m'avance vers la porte puis me stop _:

Quoi encore ?

Je ne sais pas où est l'infirmerie. »

Il m'emmena jusqu'à l'infirmerie, on me donna des habits propres.

«_ Dit-moi, Ace, tu crois que je vais bien m'intégrer dans l'équipage ?

_ Bien sur pourquoi dit-tu ça ?

_ Je ne sais pas, je me posais juste la question.

Nous nous couchâmes, je m'endormis très rapidement.

_Je me réveille dans un endroit que je ne connais pas du tous, et en plus, j'ai froid. Je regarde autour de moi et voie de la neige à perte de vue. _

_Où suis-je ? Pourquoi il-y-a une panthère des neiges qui me regarde ?_

_La panthère s'approche de plus en plus de moi._

D'un bon, je me réveille, faisant par la même occasion sursauter mon voisin.

« _Non mais ça pas ? »

Je ne fais pas attention à sa remarque, me remettant de ce drôle de rêve.


End file.
